Dudley
| placeoforigin = United Kingdom | youtube = | revver = | myspace = | forum-posts = | bebo = | actor = Liam Reilly | first = Carnaby Street, Saturday 18th August, 10AM | last = KateModern S2 Week 22 Recap | series = KM }} Dudley Griffin was the son of Dr. William Griffin, the blood specialist who discovered that Kate was trait positive. Dudley worked with his father to bring down the Order, and had no qualms about using violence. Background Dudley posed as a policeman and supervised the scene in Carnaby Street. He attempted to keep the crowds, including Tariq and Sophie away from the crime scene, but allowed Tariq to embrace Kate when she arrived visibly shaken. The body that was carried off was that of Dudley's father, though he was not yet dead. He faked his death in order to go off the Order's radar. However, Gavin and Kate discovered that Dudley wasn't a policeman, and Kate declares an ultimatum, saying that if she didn't get some answers she would have Dudley arrested for impersonating a police officer. Dudley tries to contact Kate, but is forced to act carefully when he discovers that a Watcher has taken up residence outside her flat. He dresses as a pizza delivery guy, and gives Kate and Tariq a coded CD with the location of where they are to meet. With help from those online, Kate, Charlie, and Tariq met Dudley at 15 Pinchin Street. There, Kate tells Tariq that she has to fight her own battles and makes him stay behind, even though Dudley says it's okay if he comes. Dudley drives far away from London, and Charlie gets nervous, posting a goodbye vodeo on Bebo in case they don't make it back. However, Dudley gets them there safely, but their meeting with Dr, Griffin doesn't go well. The meeting ends when Dudley hears someone coming, and Charlie and Kate flee to the train station. Two weeks later, Dudley locates Kate and Charlie out for a stroll in the park. Dudley warns her to say away from her art exhibition, but she ignores him and tells him several times to leave her alone. At the exhibition itself, Dudley disguised himself and attempted to shoot Michelle Clore, a world famous artist who had come to see Kate's artwork. Aferwards, Kate falls into a depression of sorts, which ends with her disappearing with Michelle Clore. Charlie becomes worried sick over Kate, and is not thrilled when she discovers that she is being followed by Dudley and his father. However, she has a change of heart when she finds out that they have information on Kate, and they tell her that they believe Michelle Clore to be an Elder of the Order, and to just look at her artwork as proof. Sure enough, viewers discover the Hymn of One symbol embedded in the piece that Kate has in her bedroom. Charlie turns to Steve for help, and the following series of events leads her, Steve, and Tariq to steal the Watcher's van and drive out to the woods. Charlie becomes desperate, and contacts Dudley. Steve isn't happy, and goes for a walk by himself. Finding Steve alone in the woods Dudley assaulted him. Back at the campsite he pulled a gun, much to his father's dismay, in order to acquire the laptop which held valuable information about the Order. The next Thursday, Dudley and Dr. Griffin went to Kate and Charlie's flat. After hearing a scream, Steve found Dudley lying in a pool of blood on the sidewalk outside of Kate's fourth floor window. Steve checked Dudley's pulse and stated that he was dead. Charlie followed up with a video explaining that Dudley had been attacking her in hopes of getting his hands on the trait negative serum she had received from Spencer Gilman. It was later explained that when Kate came in and saw her friend getting hurt, she shoved Dudley off of her. However, she hit him a bit too hard and he ended up falling out her window to his death. After Kate and Dr. Griffin had left, Steve and Charlie went back to look for Dudley's body. However, it was missing, and it was later revealed that Michelle Clore's Shadow had removed it in order to protect Kate. Theories Follow this link for theories about Dudley.